


Waiting For Tomorrow

by Galactic_Rover



Series: Permission to Be Happy? [1]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Medical, Melendaire, Melendaire Monday, POV Alternating, POV First Person, The Good Doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Rover/pseuds/Galactic_Rover
Summary: Claire blames herself for Melendez’s current state. (Based on The Good Doctor season 3 episode 19).
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Permission to Be Happy? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Waiting For Tomorrow

**Claire**

I could kick myself. Why didn't I push harder for Melendez to get check out, on site? We could have determined the extent of his injuries, and this could have been prevented.

\---------------------------------------------

We arrived at the site. I gathered my gear and hustled into the crumbling brewery. I breathed a sigh of relief once I saw Melendez standing there. I was reassured when Dr. Lim told us that both Dr. Glassman and Melendez were safe. But it wasn’t until I saw him with my own eyes that I was finally at ease. “Melendez,” I call out to him as I make my way over. As he starts to rattle off all the pertinent information regarding the victim he’s treating, I catalogue the information in my head before shifting the focus back to him. First things first Neil, I have to assess your injuries. Seeing the blood on the side of his face, I quickly locate the gash it's emanating from; doesn't look too bad. “Where were you hit? Are you dizzy? Are you okay?” I fire off my questions and do a quick check to see if he’s concussed before looking for any other extensive injuries. His pupils react quickly and he doesn't appear to have a concussion but it’s the bruise on his side that gives me pause. I could have done more there. I shouldn't have relented. But in the end we did save a woman's life and mobility by not focusing on Melendez. I guess that's the silver lining here.

\---------------------------------------------

Dr. Lim is back at the hospital almost thirty minutes after me. By that time, Melendez has gotten an CT and an MRI. We've found extensive damage in his abdomen and he's in need of surgery right away. He has been going in out of consciousness and hasn’t been lucid enough for us to explain what's happening to him. “Thank goodness you’re here. Its Dr. Melendez,” I hand her the tablet that is displaying the scans of Melendez’s MRI. “Oh my…no.” Dr. Lim’s face contorts in panic as she reviews the scans. “What happened?” She asks me as I lead her to Melendez's room. “He said that a beam fell on him and knocked him down. The area impact is the lower right side of his abdomen.”

“No one examined him on site?” A wave of guilt crashes over me. “I did, initially. First, I checked for signs of a concussion. Once I saw the contusion, I evaluated the area. He winced but said it didn’t hurt too back. I told him that he needed to be further evaluated but he insisted that he was fine. Once the aftershock hit, he vomited and fainted.” “Get an OR prepped now!” Lim yells over my head. “OR is already prep.” “Alright, let’s move!” We run with the gurney carrying an unconscious Melendez to the OR. As the surgical team preps him for surgery, I rush to a sink to get myself scrubbed. “No, Claire don't scrub in. There's already another resident in there. I need all hands-on deck in the ER.”

\---------------------------------------------

As I leave the OR, I bump into a very disheveled Morgan who is dressed in surgical scrubs. I looked down her bloodied hands, horrified. All of her surgical stitches are blown, and her fingers seem to be frozen in place. “Morgan! What the hell happened? Did you just perform surgery?” “A patient needed help. There were no surgeons available. I had to save her before she bled out….and I did.” This girl is two days post-op and she’s operating? Heroic or plain stupid? Maybe a little bit of both. "Come on, let's see what we can do." I take her back to her room, get her cleaned up and patched up the best way I can. “This is just a temporary fix until Dr. Nguyen can see you." I look up at Morgan who stares blankly at her hands. "So sorry Morgan. How’s the pain?” I ask as I bandage her hands back up. “Worse than they look. The pain is excruciating.” “The pain meds should kick in soon.” I say as I shake my head. “I screwed up, didn’t I? The damage is probably irreparable.” She let out a shuttering breath.

“The patient was in dire straits and I had to do something.” She says this quietly, seemingly trying to justify her actions to herself, rather than me. I haven't a clue what to say or how to reassure her. The damage she must have caused was most likely permanent. “No need to explain any more. You did what you thought you had to. I couldn’t imagine working through that kind of pain. So what you’re going to do now, is follow all post op instructions to a ‘T,’ and not try to do any other daredevil stunts like this again.” “What if my hands are ruined forever? The whole point of getting the synovectomy surgery was to give me more years as a surgeon, not lose them.” She's crestfallen. “We’re not going to think like that. All you can do right now is, rest, follow the doctor’s instructions and hope for the best.”

She nodded slowly before laying back in bed. “Heard about Melendez from one of the nurses. Any updates?” My heart constricts at the mention of his name. “He’s in surgery now but he's in bad shape." "What's his prognosis?" Letting out a sigh, "Hematoma on his liver and he's been bleeding internally for at least a couple of hours." "What?" " Long story. I'll have to tell you later. Right now we just have to wait to see what happens. I’ve got to get back to the ER. You would help us all out by staying put and getting better.” She sends me a faltering smile as I as stand to leave. As I head out into the hallway, my thoughts go back to Neil wondering if he’s going to make it through the surgery. _You can’t dwell on that Claire. It won’t help._

\---------------------------------------------

**Neil**

My head is throbbing, when I finally come to. Squinting against the bright lights, I feel groggily; like I’m in a fog. I hear the rhythmic beeping of a heartrate monitor and quickly gather that I’m the one hooked up to the machine. My mind begins to recall what happened in pieces. _Earthquake. Beam. Pain. Marta. Fainting._ “Welcome back Neil. I thought I was going to lose you for a second.” I smile as my eyes focus on the person in front of me. “Audrey. What happened?”

“You suffered significant damage to the right lumbar region of your abdomen. You have a hepatic hematoma of the liver, that caused active bleeding, as well as a perforated bowel to part of your small intestines.” “How did the surgery go?” “It was touch and go. You gave us quite a scare but, we repaired what we could. Now we just have to monitor you and wait to see how your body responds on its own. All in all, we hope the worst is over.” “Yea, I know that line.” My recovery was going to be rough and painful. She gives me a dry laugh. “What were you thinking? You should have been properly evaluated, especially before conducting such a risky surgery. What’s airplane protocol 101 in the event of an emergency? Always put on your oxygen mask first before helping others.” I smile at her clever reprimand. “I honestly felt fine and Marta was in trouble. I had to help.” Audrey nodded her head slowly with a look of annoyance on her face. “Well how do you feel now? How’s your pain?” “I feel like crap, but the pain is bearable.”

“How’s everything going out there?” Audrey shook her head. “It’s been hectic to say the least. ER is back up with red and yellow tag patients. We almost lost Shaun.” “How?” "He was trapped underground. He went looking for Lea on his own but found another victim, impaled on rebar, instead. The after shock blew a water pipe and the two of them nearly drowned. Search and rescue got them out just in the nick of time.” “Damn. What about Lea?” “We found her. Aside from a few cuts and bruises, she was virtually unharmed.” “Wow. I’m glad that everyone is made it out.” “Oh! I just found out that Reznick, performed a surgery.” “What? How is that possible?” “A woman had an ectopic pregnancy that caused internal bleeding. Apparently, there was no other surgeon available to take the case. So she felt she had no other choice.” “How’s the patient?” “In recovery, but Reznick’s hands are demolished.” “That’s hardcore.” “That’s one way of looking at it.” I take a second to collect my thoughts. “Do you know how Marta’s doing?”

“No, but I’ll check on her when I can and get back to you.” “Thank you.” A silence fell between us as Audrey stared at me for a long moment with a morose expression. “Is this how you felt when I was in quarantine a couple of years ago? This terrified?” Smiling to myself, “Yes, doesn’t feel so great does it?” “It as been one of the worse nights of my life.” I reach out and squeeze her hand. “I know the feeling. But unlike you, I was completely helpless. You got to save my life. I couldn’t do anything but wait." "Well operating on you wasn't any less agonizing." "Then consider it payback for having me scared out of my mind all those years ago.” Giving me quick smile, “You always did have a problem with me upstaging you. Ever since we met, you’ve competed with me.” I let out a laugh that had me wincing in pain. “Well, you almost died. I almost died; we’re even.”

Rolling her eyes at me, “You're absolutely ridiculous." Standing up to leave, "I need to get back down to the ER and make sure all the residents are still alive.” She says in mock annoyance before sending me a playful smile. “I’ll let you get your beauty rest, because you sure as hell need it.” Letting out another wincing laugh, “Not as much as you do.” I retort with a smirk. A scoff escapes her lips. “Please. I look better than you on my worse day.” She sends me a wink before turning to walked out. I realized how much I missed this part of our relationship. The witty banter and well-executed jabs. I miss my friend above all else. “Hey Audrey,” I call after her. “Thanks again for everything.” “You’re welcome. I check on you later.”

\---------------------------------------------

**The Next Day - Afternoon**

I have a new found respect for surgical patients; this post-op care is no walk in the park. The pain, the prodding, that I’ve endured thus far; the catheter, that everyone checks for blood in my urine, are all both uncomfortable and humbling. I heard knock on the door. _I wonder who it is this time?_ The morning passed with a handful of residents, nurses, and colleagues trickling in and out of my room with cards and flowers. I appreciated the outpouring of love that I didn’t even think I warranted. But nothing was sweeter than talking to my little sister Gaby this morning; it already feels like ages since I’ve seen her last. “Come in!” I called out to whomever is on the other side. The door opens slowly, and Claire’s head pops in on the other side of it. “Hey.” She said before pausing to look at me. “If you’re resting, I can come back later.” “No, come in please. I’m wide awake.” She smiles before walking in, closing the door behind her. “How are you feeling today?” She asks as she immediately starts to check my vitals. “I’m feeling lucky to be alive.” With another smile, she pulls up a chair to my bed side. Suddenly, I feel chagrined; seeing that the last time I saw Claire, I was puking in front of her.

“How’s it going in the ER?” I say trying to tamper down the embarrassment. “Much better now. Last night was insane. I just finished my shift actually and wanted to check in on you.” “I’m glad you did. I wanted to see you.” She sent me a shy smile before looking down for a moment. _Well that’s new_. “You know, I thought I’d seen it all when Shaun made that makeshift one-way. But making a transfusion pump out of a _beer engine_ on the spot like that, is just remarkable. How did you come up with that?” “I guess I was channeling my inner Shaun.” Such an impressive woman. Brilliant and humble. “Ok, MacGyver. You continue to amaze me.” I say with a smirk. “Thanks.” “No thank you. That was some quick and innovative thinking. Marta is alive and not paralyzed because of you.” Noreen had stopped by earlier to see about me and to inform me that Marta was put on antibiotics to fight possible infections but overall was recovering nicely. “It was a joint effect.” She replied modestly. “You suggested doing the surgery right there in the brewery and came up with that amazing fix to our transfusion problem. That was all you Claire. You never cease to amaze me.”

A few tears began to roll down Claire’s cheeks. _What just happened?_ “Claire, what’s wrong?” Wiping her face, “I’m just happy you’re alive.” “Me too.” I quipped hoping to turn lighten her mood. “I wish that I pushed you to get checked out right away.” Why was she was beating herself up about this? “This isn’t your fault, Claire.” “It sure feels like it is. I knew you needed to be evaluated and I should made sure it happened right then and there.” “Claire I am a grown man who made the choice to wait. If anything, this is on me for not listening to you when you advised me to get evaluated. Plus, if I stopped to worry about me, what would have happened to Marta?” “I know but…” “But nothing. We made it. I’m grateful for that.”

The tears were still streaming down her face. Why is she taking this so hard? Then it dawned on me. _Her mom_. Claire lost her mom only a few months ago, as they were just turning a corner in their relationship. Undoubtedly, she is still grieving. But now that she’s in a better headspace and the two of us had gotten close, I almost died. “Claire, I know you’ve been through a lot lately. I'm sure that me almost dying has drudged up some painful memories for you but-” “I’m in love with you.” She blurted the words out so fast, I wasn’t even sure I heard her correctly. _I’m in love with you._ Her words ring through my head like a gong. I was speechless. Never in a million years did I expect her to say that. I’m not sure how long I remained quiet, but it was enough time for her to get up nervously out of her chair and cross the room.

“I wasn’t going to say anything. I had planned to keep my feelings to myself and try to suffer through it. But the fact that you’re alive, despite how bleak your outcome seemed mere hours ago, is just another reminder that life’s too short to hold back on the important things.” I move my lips to speak, but she stops me. “Before you say anything, I know that this changes the whole dynamic of our relationship. I’m not looking for you to say you love me back. I just had to tell you the truth while I had the chance. You're right. This does bring back painful memories of losing my mom.” She paused for a moment as a fresh bout of tears began to stain her face. "I have so much regret over the things that were left unsaid between us. All those missed opportunities and memories I could have had with my mom if I had just spoken up.”

Letting out a shuttering breath, “I don’t want to waste another opportunity to be honest. So, yea. I love you, Neil…and that terrifies me. Ok, that’s all I wanted to say. I should let you rest.” I try to take in everything that Claire has said to me as she turns for the door. She’s thrown a lot at me faster than my overworked brain can process right now, but there is one salient fact I know for sure. “You are simple incredible.” With confusion stamped on her face, her beautiful hazel green eyes bore into mine. “I love you Claire Browne.” Holding out my hand to her, “So let’s be terrified together.”

\---------------------------------------------

**Claire**

He loves me too. I give him a brilliant smile as I cross the room back over to him. Placing my hand in his, he intertwines our fingers like he’s done this a thousand times before. Bringing my hand up his lips, he places a soft kiss to the back of my hand. The delectable sensation spreads through my body like wildfire and I can’t keep my lips off his for one more second. We share a passionate kiss until the rapid beat of the heartrate monitor indicates that we should slow down. Pulling back some, “This will have to wait until you’re fully recovered.” I admonish him coquettishly. “Fine but don’t you hold back when that day comes.” Dropping a chaste kiss on his lips, “Trust me, you’ll have more than you can handle.”

\---------------------------------------------

I blink rapidly trying to get the image I just saw out of my head. No, I didn’t just see what I thought I saw, right? My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Because if I truly saw what I think I saw, then I have just witnessed an attending locking lips with a resident; I saw Neil kissing Claire; I watched my ex-boyfriend kiss the woman that he claimed to be doing _nothing remotely improper_ with. Enraged, I reach for the door handle, ready to confront them. Snapping my hand back at the last second, I realize I can’t do this right now; emotions are too present to think rationally. As chief of surgery, as a woman, and as a person of color, my actions are constantly under a microscope. I hold myself to a higher standard. Plus, everything that is at the tip of my tongue to say to them is less than exemplary. Since neither one of them seemed to notice me, that gives me time to come up with a strategic plan on how to best handle this upsetting situation.


End file.
